Deaf Archeress
by sergeantrosabellaswan
Summary: On Annie's first mission with the Avengers, she meets her soulmate... SOULAMTE AU WHERE THE FIRST NAME OF YOUR SOULMATE IS ON YOUR BODY, IN THEIR FAVORITE COLOR, IN THEIR HANDWRITTING, AND ON THE DOMINATE WRIST


**Deaf Archeress**

**I only own Annalisa "Annie" Barton.**

**SUMMARY: On Annie's first mission with the Avengers, she meets her soulmate…**

**SOULAMTE AU WHERE THE FIRST NAME OF YOUR SOULMATE IS ON YOUR BODY, IN THEIR FAVORITE COLOR, IN THEIR HANDWRITTING, AND ON THE DOMINATE WRIST.**

**PROLOGUE**

"**_DAD!_**"

Pietro could barely make out the word as he stopped in his tracks, wincing in pain as his soulmark began to burn painfully.

A beautiful girl with flaming red hair burst from the trees, her brown eyes filled with nothing but worry and fear as she dropped to her knees next to the dazed man. The silver haired speedster could see her hands moving as her eyes were focused on his lips as he murmured soft words of comfort to her, reaching out to lovingly, gently stroke her face.

Pietro dared to step closer, wincing as a branch snapped loudly from under his foot, but neither man or girl seemed to hear it. At this point, his entire arm was burning a white heat as he debated rolling around in the snow, if only to provide some relief.

It was then that he caught sight of a bright blue ear piece in her ear, and it was then that he realized why she didn't hear him approaching.

His soulmate was deaf.

Pietro's stomach started doing flip flops as he forced himself to take in a calming, deep breath of air. He watched as the man playfully tapped her nose, his face wrinkling into a smile before he caught sight of the silver haired speedster. His face went pale as he all but threw the girl behind him, quickly nocking an arrow and pointed it at his heart. Curious brown eyes peaked out over the archer's shoulder.

"Annalisa?" he asked softly, noticing the way her eyes darted from his mouth to his eyes and then back again, never staying on one for more than a second or two. He saw letters forming backwards on one of the lenses of her sunglasses, and it took him a few seconds for him to realize that it was the name that he had uttered.

"Who are you and how do you know my daughter's name?" growled the man, his grip loosening on his arrow a tiny bit, not enough to send it flying, but enough for him to get the idea of what would happen if he wasn't careful- but then again, he wasn't called the fastest man alive for absolutely no reason in particular.

Managing to keep his hands from shaking, he rolled up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing his soulmark- **ANNALISA** in neat cursives, the ink a pretty teal blue, that spanned across the inside of his right wrist.

She gasped, her eyes wide with shock and she stepped out from behind her father, unbuttoning the sleeve of her left arm, pushing it up with violently trembling fingers.

**PIETRO**

The name was messily scrawled onto her wrist in silver, and he had to bite back a chuckle of shame at his messy penmanship- he had never though that he would even meet her so soon, otherwise he would've worked hard to improve his handwriting.

The smile on Pietro's face couldn't have been any bigger as he took her in- from her well worn in leather boots to the way her flaming scarlet curls were barely contained in a braided halo. Pietro hadn't even realized that she had slipped her small hand into his much larger one until she gently gave a light squeeze to his fingers. His heart swelled with nothing but love as he smiled down at her, a dopey little grin on his face as he slowly leaned down to kiss her forehead, looking at her for content to do so.

A loud explosion made Pietro jump away and remember that they were currently in the middle of a war zone. He pulled away regrettably, before deciding to go ahead and bless her with a chaste kiss in between her eyebrows.

"Be safe,_Moja srodna dušae_," he murmured softly into her curls, inhaling her sweet scent of strawberries and roses before taking off at a fast run, the grin on his face never dimishing.

He had to tell Wanda that he found her at last.

He had found his soulmate.

_Moja srodna duša~ My soulmate_


End file.
